MCSM: Next Generation (M)
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (Takes place after 'Proud Parents (M)'.) Jesse and his friends settle down after having children. But with new dangers coming to Beacon Town, their children grow to become legends like their parents. And someone is helping one of them out. (Rated T for unfair judgment, violence towards minors and mains, use of drugs an tobacco, evil monarchy, mentions of death, and some swearing.)
1. Parent Headcanons

Jesse and Petra:

They were dating for a few months and got married after Axel and Olivia did. Petra had triplets six months later due to Jesse getting her pregnant three months before their marriage, but unfortunately died half an hour after delivering the third child. Jesse blamed himself for not saying no when he had the chance after she died, but Radar told him it wasn't his fault. Now he lives with his three children and his new roommate Lukas.

Lukas:

He didn't have anyone to fall in love with. Three years after Petra's death, he heard how Stella wanted her own kid and decided to do that for her. He became a minor alcoholic, but he still has a good life and now lives with Jesse and his kids.

Aiden:

His perpetual anger came back a year after Petra died. He got Nell pregnant and was in a loveless marriage with her, but then Nell happily had a kid with Radar. He hated Nell and Radar's kid. It started with ignoring him, then disrespecting him, then mistreating, then finally abusing him. Nell divorced him and married Radar, he regrets even thinking about anything like what he did and found a solace in Jesse and Lukas.

Gill and Maya:

They were in a domestic relationship, that is until after Jesse and Lukas got married. Maya had a kid with Gill and they really wanted to get married. Maya was worried she was going to die like Petra did in birth, but luckily she didn't. They live happily together with their child.

Axel and Olivia:

They were the first to get married and have children. Axel got Olivia pregnant when they were dating and they got married three months later, their first child was born six month later which was three months before Petra died. They had a second kid three years later, and now they live happily together with their kids.

Nell and Radar:

The only ones who weren't together soon enough. Nell let Aiden get her pregnant then married him for rent reasons, she had a kid with Radar three years later. Nell divorced Aiden after abusing her and Radar's kid for most of his life and happily married Radar. They both live happily together with both their kids.

Stella:

The most rule-enforcing parent. After everything that happened with the Admin, she kept her rivalry with Jesse for a short while until the people of Champion City started to blame her for trusting the Admin and left their home to be destroyed and she blamed herself for be corrupted by him and everything else in return. She then went to Axel and Olivia's wedding and apologized to Jesse for everything and left behind necklace for the kid the couple were gonna have, Axel and Olivia gave most of them to their friends' kids. Three years later, she wanted a child of her own and Lukas stepped up to help her with that. She still doesn't really know why Jesse was okay with that. Now she watches over Champion City and her son with an open heart and sometimes an iron fist.

 _ **There you go...**_


	2. Info

Melody -

Gender: Female

Parents: Petra (Mom), Male Jesse (Dad)

Siblings: Natalie (Twin Sister), Reuben (Twin Brother)

Eyes: Dark green

Hair: Orange and brown, shoulder-length

Personality: Calm mostly, slacks off sometimes, has small anger issues, clever, good leader like her father, strong fighter like her mother

* * *

William -

Gender: Male

Parents: Olivia (Mom), Axel (Dad)

Siblings: Mina (Sister)

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black, short

Personality: Smart like his mother, sometimes pranks people, good with redstone, stubborn

* * *

Mina -

Gender: Female

Parents: Olivia (Mom), Axel (Dad)

Siblings: William (Brother)

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black, half way down her neck

Personality: Strong like her father, pranks people, sometimes good with redstone, independent

* * *

Reuben -

Gender: Male

Parents: Petra (Mom), Male Jesse (Dad)

Siblings: Natalie (Twin Sister), Melody (Twin Sister)

Eyes: Green

Hair: Orange, short

Personality: Caring, fights for his friends and family, defensive, possessive of his siblings, pretty tough to fight

* * *

Natalie -

Gender: Female

Parents: Petra (Mom), Male Jesse (Dad)

Siblings: Reuben (Twin Brother), Melody (Twin Sister)

Eyes: Black

Hair: Brown, half way down her back

Personality: Energetic, fights for her friends and family, defensive, sweetheart, sassy

* * *

Crystal -

Gender: Female

Parents: Nell (Mom), Aiden (Dad), Radar (Stepdad)

Siblings: Damien (Half sibling)

Eyes: Aquamarine

Hair: Brown and yellow, chin-length

Personality: Calm mostly, tries to keep her cool, argues with Damien about Melody, confident

* * *

Damien -

Gender: Male

Parents: Nell (Mom), Radar (Dad), Aiden (Stepdad)

Siblings: Crystal (Half sibling)

Eyes: Dark blue

Hair: Black and yellow, short

Personality: Calm mostly, argues with a lot of people, hates Melody, tries to fight out on his own

* * *

Vanessa -

Gender: Female

Parents: Maya (Mom), Gill (Dad)

Siblings: None

Eyes: Dark blue

Hair: Brown and black, shoulder-length

Personality: Calm, joins in on pranks, helps out with redstone, taunts other people, beautiful

* * *

Isaac -

Gender: Male

Parents: Stella (Mom), Lukas (Dad)

Siblings: None

Eyes: Aquamarine

Hair: Yellow, short

Personality: Egotistical like his mother, fighter like his father, sneaks out at night sometimes, daring, hates his mother's rules


End file.
